


Cloud

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Vacation, Wake-Up Sex, tired attempt at writing dreamy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin is so soft and Sehun can't think of a better person to spend his vacation with.





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This was for SeKai day (9/4) ^^

brown sugar limbs tangle with cream hotel sheets creating a contrast sweet enough to give cavities.

soft hands reach, caress and stroke at the stubbled chin, trying to rouse jongin for the morning. 

‘hey, breakfast is here.’ 

warm breath tickles his ear and jongin retreats from it, whining. 

‘just let me sleep,’ 

five minutes. he’ll give him five more minutes before he tries again with more pointed tactics. 

fingertips land on warm skin to tickle, pulling sleepy giggles that nearly send jongin careening off the edge of the king-sized bed.

‘enough! i’ll get up, please!’ 

more limbs add to the mix as jongin gives a half-hearted struggle, his mirthful wheezing going quiet when he finds his wrists pinned. 

blink.

thick, pink parted lips beckon sehun and he leans down, answering them with his own. hands cease their squirming and ball up as jongin offers himself for the taking.

the top four buttons of jongin’s pajamas are loose and bare his neck, collar and a peak of his upper chest. 

again, sehun takes and licks, nips, and bites into skin, uncovered during their tussle. red blossoms like forget-me-nots, while soft moans fill the air. 

reluctant, sehun releases jongin’s hands, moving to release him of the clothing impeding his sweet sweet torture.

nails dig into his skin as sehun works jongin open, his fingers pressing impossibly deep while he bites into the juncture of jongin’s neck. 

‘hun.’

impatience tinges his voice and reflects in his eyes. oh those honey eyes. they lock on him and say all the words jongin doesn’t.

they tell of need and want, twisted deep in the pits of their stomachs. jongin’s fingers yank at the waistband of his own pants, then scramble for sehun’s, pulling them down as well. 

‘is this what you need baby?’ 

sehun is the youngest between them, but that’s not what matters right now. what matters is making jongin fall apart underneath him.

jongin preens at the endearment, nodding and holding onto firm biceps as sehun soundlessly pushes inside of him.

fullness. they both feel it as sehun fills jongin and jongin fills sehun in return, with the warmth of his bare thighs wrapping around the other’s waist. 

there’s so much fluff and down in the blankets that decorate the bed, that sehun feels like they’re sinking into a fresh linen scented cloud.

his angel pulls him back and reminds him just how close heaven is. within his reach really, all he has to do is touch it. 

and touch it he does, much to jongin’s relief because he could feel the man shaking beneath him as he strokes him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

hot breath and airy moans echo in his ears, encouraging him to move his hips faster, harder to drive them both over the precipice. into the crashing waves waiting below to swallow them both whole. 

with a back so perfectly arched and pretty lips begging pretty things, jongin comes first, covering sehun’s fist with hot, sticky white. the blissed-out expression painted across his features as the aftershocks roll through him push sehun to his own completion, deep inside of jongin.

they lay in silence for several moments, jongin’s thighs cocked open with sehun’s hips still slotted between them as his head lies on jongin’s chest. fingers comb through ink-black strands, down to the scalp. 

‘check out is soon, we should shower.’ 

this time the words of wisdom and suggestion come from jongin. rarely ever the voice of reason, it comes just as sehun is drifting off to sleep.

‘five more minutes.’ 

even as jongin whines, he doesn’t make an effort to move a muscle. instead, his body stays in place, comforting and embracing sehun. 

‘breakfast is stone cold.’ 

they could afford another day in the hotel room. after all, this is their vacation. escape from any and everything. 

with and in each other, they take solace. 

‘i love you.’ 

sehun speaks the words into the skin on jongin’s stomach, his lips brushing the ridged surface.

‘yeah. me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a set of pictures of Jongin like sleepily eating room service in a hotel room, will post with said pictures on twitter~ 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
